


Small Bump

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Series: The Life and Times of Maria and Natasha Hill [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve spent six months trying to forgive yourself; your wife does and by the time you get to the appointment you’re squeezing her hand so hard just hoping that this will work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re not sure you can do it.

You spent the first month feeling guilty; you couldn’t shake the feeling as much as your wife tried to reassure you.

You spent the second month refusing to talk about it; you hadn’t told anyone you were trying again.

You spend the third month watching your children; you wonder if she will be happy with just two.

You spend the fourth month doubting yourself; you still blame yourself and you don’t think you’ll be able to give her what she wants.

You spend the fifth month telling her your fears; you’ve cried yourself to sleep in her lap more times than you can count once the boys were put to bed.

You spend the sixth month actually considering it again; you smile at the thought of your boys having a little brother or sister and you kiss her harder.

For your first pregnancy, you were lucky; Theo was a no fuss pregnancy with your only craving being sex.

With Noah, there were some issues; you had the worst morning sickness, he was premature and you both spent a significant time in the hospital.

With the jobs you hold, you’re almost surprised that you manage with two children and the countless missions.

You’re Maria Hill; you don’t want to believe that your body can’t handle another pregnancy but you can’t stop your mind from going there when you book the appointment for the clinic.

You’ve spent six months trying to forgive yourself; your wife does and by the time you get to the appointment you’re squeezing her hand so hard just hoping that this will work.

She smiles at you proudly; you know that she doesn’t want you to be disappointed.

She wants you to be happy; you were made to promise that if this pregnancy doesn’t stick, you would stop trying.

You love your children and so does your wife; you both want this.

You hope this works; she kisses you in the car afterwards.

You pray.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re unusually quiet.

And irritable.

You’ve always managed to keep an act up; you feel scared and worried on the inside with traces of guilt but everyone else sees Director Hill, the hard-arse leader of the Initiative.

They don’t see your fears.

Everyone except your wife is oblivious to the fast paced wanderings of your mind; she does everything she can to try and make you relax even when you take it out on her.

You’re taken to dinner; without the boys and no hint of the Avengers or the new SHIELD you feel like a normal married couple and it makes you smile.

You’ve been taken on your desk twice and you’re grateful for the frosted windows; your wife had walked in, told you the cameras were off and your eyes rolled back as her hand slipped down the front of your pants.

You’re denied coffee; she doesn’t drink it either as a sign of support.

You both want this to work so badly.

You’re Maria Hill and you snap at Coulson one afternoon; he had just asked you to stand with him when he marries Clint.

He makes a comment about you rarely being snappy; you apologise and mutter an answer about being stressed.

It’s not a complete lie.

You tell him that you would be honoured; the smile you give him is good enough to get him to leave.

You haven’t told anyone that you were trying again; no one knew about the first one and you were prepared to keep it that way.

You don’t discuss names or wall colours; if you do and the egg doesn’t stick you will be devastated and you’re not sure you can handle that.

You don’t think she could either.

You do anything you can to waste the days; they don’t bleed into one another the same way they do when you’re not waiting for something.

Time is moving too slowly; you barely make it to the one month mark.

You have a good feeling because you’ve had an ill feeling in your stomach for almost a week; there had been a cold going around though.

It’s all come down to this; twenty eight days and the three minutes when you have to wait after you pee on a stick.

You’re wife doesn’t know you’re doing it; you’re anxious and you feel like her being there would only make it worse.

You set the timer on your phone.

You wait.


	3. Chapter 3

You feel that uncanny sense of déjà vu.

You’re leaning against the vanity, head down; in front of you is the test.

And three more; you had to make sure that the result was real.

You feel hands on your waist and tears in your eyes.

When you look up you’re sure you see her expression falter; her walls snap up instantly to stop herself from feeling heartbreak.

You stay silent.

You’re unreadable; it’s a rarity for your wife to be unable to tell what you’re thinking especially after all these years together.

She asks you if it worked; her voice is sad as if she has already consigned herself the inevitable.

You stay silent.

She hasn’t seen the tests yet; you don’t let her as you turn around in her arms.

You bite your lip.

You’re Maria Hill and you watch her carefully; you let yourself wrap your arms around her shoulders.

Her arms tighten around your waist as she hugs you back; you whisper in her ear.

It worked; you’re pregnant.

You feel her pull back quickly; she searches your face for the truth.

You reach for a test and hold it up; two pink stripes indicating a positive result and you show her the others as well.

You’re going to have that third child the two of you wanted; you wife practically giggles into a deep kiss.

Your wife is smaller than you but she’s strong; she lifts you at the waist, looking up with one of the biggest smiles you’ve ever seen her wear.

You both cry happy tears; you kiss her again.

You’re pregnant.

You pray you don’t miscarry.


	4. Chapter 4

Your days finally bleed together.

Unfortunately, it’s a month of rushes to the bathroom; you’ve had a day or two without morning sickness but otherwise it has been pretty consistent.

You haven’t told anyone yet; you want to make sure that you reach the twelve week mark just in case.

Admittedly that has been difficult at work but having your own office has its perks.

You have another month to go yet before you’re in the safe zone known as the second trimester.

You don’t want to lose this baby; you can’t have a replay of Noah’s pregnancy and you’ve done your best to avoid stress even with your job.

Even your wife has stuck around the tower instead of participating in missions; her excuse to the others is that her rookie needs all the training she can get.

You’re pretty sure that Barton saw straight through her.

You have an appointment in the morning with your doctor; you’re at the point where you should be able to hear the heartbeat.

She wakes you up with a breakfast date; you’re nervous and she convinced Coulson to babysit so it’s just the two of you.

You don’t eat much; you know she’s watching you but she doesn’t say anything and smiles at you over her juice.

You’re Maria Hill and the ultrasound gel is just as cold as all the other times; you swallow hard and grit your teeth.

This can’t go wrong; you feel relief flood your body when you hear the heartbeat.

Only then do you look up.

Your doctor knows about the complications with Noah; this baby has an abnormal heartbeat but he doesn’t seem bothered.

You just need more regular check up’s; you don’t hesitate to agree.

You still don’t discuss baby names and wall colours; just in case because you still have a month until the safe zone.

She holds your hand; you smile sheepishly yet proudly when she says that she told you so.

You kiss her in the middle of Central Park; just like you did all of those years ago after Budapest.

You’re on the right track; everything is going normally.

You’re still nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

You stare at your reflection.

Your hands are on your stomach; there is a small bump beginning to show as you reach two months.

There is a standing mirror in one corner of your bedroom; behind your reflection you can see your wife watching you from the bed.

You tell her that this baby feels different; you have your second appointment in the morning.

At the same time, the last month has gone both slowly and fast; you’ve discovered that your pregnancy is a mixture of your first two.

Most nights your body arches into hers as she pushes you over the edge; at least once a day she finds you emptying your stomach.

She calls you beautiful; you’re standing in a pair of her pants and a crop top.

The winter weather is beginning to kick in and a storm is raging outside; you have no idea how but even with the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning your children sleep on oblivious.

She asks you what you mean about the pregnancy feeling different; she will never be able to experience the physical side and spent many nights asking questions.

You can’t pinpoint it exactly; other than craving sex and being sick Theo and Noah felt the same as they grew inside of you.

You’re Maria Hill and as you walk towards the bed you don’t feel like this difference is a bad thing; you’re still nervous but only because she spent several hours researching abnormal heartbeats.

You climb into her lap; she pulls you against her and buries her head in your neck.

Your hands disappear into her hair; you feel her grin.

You feel a nip against your skin.

You give in.


	6. Chapter 6

You had been hopeful.

Your second appointment hadn’t shown you much; you had been hoping to find out if your unborn child was a boy or a girl.

The third appointment went very much the same; the baby was turned from you and the Doctor had only been able to tell you that heart rate was holding the same abnormal pattern.

You had no reason to be worried; the beat was strong and everything seemed to be growing at the right rate although the baby was a little small.

This only made your doctor confused; your bump was measuring bigger than what your baby was.

Your wife had given your bump a disapproving glare; the same she gives to Skye when she doesn’t pay attention or Clint when he doesn’t include her in a prank on Tony.

You’ve reached the twelve week mark safely; you tell your friends that you are expecting and before anyone else can say anything you hear Tony yell that he called it.

However today is not about you; you’re standing on the roof of the Tower in the last of the fall sunlight before winter.

You walk down the aisle with your arm looped through your wife’s; you stand on the right and her on the left.

After you Clint and Coulson follow.

You’re Maria Hill and today you have no worries; there are no bad guys to chase, no rookies to recruit and no bureaucrats to fight.

You are smiling proudly as you watch them say their vows and exchange their rings.

You celebrate as they are called husbands; no one claps and whoops harder than Skye who seems to positively beam at Coulson.

Thor booms over everyone else as he holds Theo and Cap holds Noah looking a little nervous; you’re sure that May cracks a smile, Fitz and Jemma smile; Bruce stands and claps happily with Tony and Pepper.

You have a wife and children with another on the way, and friends that you consider family.

You are healthy and happy despite the stress that is a consequence of you job.

Today was a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

You’re stunned into silence.

It’s not for the first time this week; a few days before your fourth appointment Phil had made an off-hand comment about he and Barton contemplating adoption.

You had smiled and said that it sounded like a good idea; you had no doubt that he would be a good father.

You were sitting in your monthly appointment; the gel was as cold as ever now that you were just shy of winter.

As usual your wife was holding your hand; this was the third time you were hanging out to find out if you would have another son or a first daughter.

You took in the heartbeat and relished in the sound; you can see the outline of your child on the screen.

The doctor points out the head, arms and hands, legs and feet; you can’t help but let your smile grow.

And then you’re smile drops; you’re a little unsure and you look to your wife.

She is wearing the same expression as you are; shocked with a furrowed brow.

You’re Maria Hill and your doctor has identified the reason for the abnormal heartbeat; you’re carrying twins.

You gulp; you’re kissed deeply in front of your doctor.

You won’t deny that you both wanted another child; you wonder aloud if you can handle four.

It seems to have dawned on your wife; she looks a little worried.

Your first two children have been raised by the village known as the Avenger’s Initiative; you’re told that it shouldn’t matter as long as they come out healthy.

Your wife tells you that she feels the same as when you were pregnant with Theo; nervous as hell but she has no doubt that you can do it.

You nod dumbly; you have yet to say anything other than ‘twins’.

She tells you that it’s the baby that should have been.

She hugs you tightly; you refuse to let go.

You’re kissed reassuringly.

You’re confused.


	8. Chapter 8

You need a bigger car.

Your wife brings this up over feeding the boys breakfast; you look up at her and she’s wearing a smirk as she cleans Noah up.

You roll your eyes and laugh; she has a point.

You only have a few months left until the twins arrive; your sixth appointment still didn’t show gender and your wife glares at them again.

Everyone had begun calling them ‘Thing One’ and ‘Thing Two’; Barton started it and Tony kept it up.

It’s a week later when a new car is the least of your worries; Cap has found Barnes your wife sleeps at the Tower.

You had been put in an awkward position; he wanted the Winter Soldier to return to Avengers headquarters.

You said no.

He argued that it was the best place for his best friend; you disagreed because you didn’t understand how his mind had been programmed.

You didn’t have resources to work with him; you had to think of the entire Initiative.

There was the question of risk.

Your wife heard the conversation; she asked you if you thought she was dangerous.

You’re Maria Hill and you stare at her wide eyed; this was the first argument you had ever had over her history.

She wasn’t dangerous because her triggers had been identified and disarmed; you knew nothing about Barnes.

You run your hands over your bump; she hadn’t been there to put the boys to bed.

You refused to believe that she would choose Barnes over you simply because of the historical similarities.

You fall asleep in an empty bed.


	9. Chapter 9

You haven’t seen her in a few days.

You talked to her the morning after your argument; you were angry with her more because she simply wasn’t there.

You didn’t trust him to not be a risk; she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Christmas was on Friday; it was Wednesday and you had told her that she had to be there.

You head out with the boys on Thursday morning; she’s waiting on the snow lined curb with a brand new SUV big enough for seven.

And a black eye.

You cross your arms and she looks down sheepishly; you were right.

She smiles at Theo when he reaches out for her; you struggle to stay angry at her with her holding him.

You hear her apologise; she’s looking right at you, letting you see right through her.

She’s not out of the doghouse yet; you don’t talk to her about anything other than the boys after you’ve checked her eye out.

She hands you the keys to the car and remains silent.

You’re Maria Hill and you call your wife an idiot over dinner; she smiles and kiss you on the cheek before she explains herself.

You were right; the black eye supports your argument.

She was simply trying to back you up; Cap had to understand that this man was not the one he once knew.

She had gone with Cap to find him; he was nervous and twitchy, untrustworthy because of his conflicting thoughts.

She mentioned something about Red Room; he snapped.

It took Cap that little too long to get a hold on him; he had her pinned and struggling to restrain himself.

It had been a long time since she had felt that kind of fear so quickly; you see a tension in her posture.

You pull her into a sideways hug; it’s a little awkward because of your bump but she buries her head in your neck regardless.

She apologises into your skin; she had to see for herself.

You’re still upset.

You want to yell; she can’t just leave like that.

You tell her it’s okay; she’s home.

You tell her not to do it again.

You can’t handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

You’re beyond tired.

You’re seven months pregnant; the twins are taking up all of your energy.

Many nights since her disappearing act before Christmas have been quiet; you’ve fallen asleep with your head in her lap, her fingers in your hair.

The two of you had talked; she simply wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Clint gave her that at the very least.

You didn’t have the energy to tell Barton and Skye off when they started pranking your wife; she simply kissed you while she was covered in shaving cream and took off after them.

They are still ‘Thing One’ and ‘Thing Two’; your last appointment in early January had still proved disappointing.

Your wife grounds them until they’re 18.

You’re Maria Hill and you laugh at your wife; she gets started right away on shopping for furniture and wall paint and neutral clothes and she spreads out print outs across the end of your bed.

You can see her excitement; she bounces across the duvet and points out her favourites.

You smile into her kisses sleepily; you point at chairs and cribs that you like.

You decide on one room each; colours are a little bit of a struggle.

You always knew there was a chance of twins; since finding out what you were expecting, you had only begun getting excited recently.

It was less daunting for some reason; although four kids under the age of four made your head spin.

You fall asleep with your head in her lap.

You were half way through picking names.

You’re tired.


	11. Chapter 11

You’re forcibly put on maternity leave.

You glare at Coulson over your desk; he has seen how tired you are lately and has suggested that you step down.

Out of the corner of your eye you see your wife walk past, see him and continue on hurriedly; you were wearing your trademark glare.

She knew not to get in your way; you’re pretty sure you saw Coulson quiver.

You tell him that you’re not dying; you’re pregnant for Pete’s sake.

He sends you home regardless; he puts Barton in while you’re out.

Your wife jokingly tells you that you’re free; she takes you and the boys to lunch.

You waste your time until your next appointment; you are unceremoniously kicked out to the Tower for two days so she can paint their rooms.

You sit in the rocking chairs and give her instructions; she builds the cribs with a proud smile.

You’re Maria Hill, eight months pregnant and you’re still tired; it’s refreshing not to have to worry about which enemy is on the horizon and who could be a possible SHIELD recruit.

You worry anyways because you’re not there; you’ve been blocked from the database.

Your youngest has a cold; you fall asleep with him on the couch under a blanket.

Your oldest is out food shopping with his mama; she’s giving you time to rest and relax because one is as tired as you are and the other is hopped up on sugar thanks to his Uncle Tony.

You wake up when you hear the door open; she shuffles in with bags and a four year old.

You feel a sharp pain when you sit up; you brush it off and slowly stand.

You make it halfway to the kitchen when it happens; your water breaks.

You’re in labour.

They’re coming.


	12. Chapter 12

You fade in and out.

You’re in your room on the maternity ward; numerous machines are monitoring you and the babies.

You haven’t had any solid sleep since your waters broke; you’re exhausted and the hardest part of labour hasn’t even happened yet.

She hasn’t left your side at all; the exception being to get the twins a stuffed animal each from the gift shop downstairs.

It seems to be her tradition; you smile because neither of the boys can live without those toys.

Several times you forget where she told you the boys where; Skye and Simmons were watching them because Barton and Coulson were on SHIELD time.

Every now and then you have to get up and walk around to keep your blood flowing; you would love a shower and it takes a bit of begging on your wife’s part.

You revel in the hot water and the feeling of being clean; you have to be supervised and your wife volunteers when someone calls a code red down the hall.

She watches you carefully; she’s had as much sleep as you have but you suppose it’s all those years of training that allows her to be so alert and patient.

You can feel the pain go from dull to excruciating; when the contractions are so far apart, the doctor tells you to push.

You’re Maria Hill and you’re anxious to meet your twins; your pregnancy feels like it has lasted a lifetime.

She holds you hand when the pain bites at your body; you grip her fingers and to her credit doesn’t flinch once.

Your hair is brushed back from your sweaty face.

Kisses are pressed to your forehead and words of encouragement are whispered in your ear.

You hear a cry; the first baby is out.

You have a third boy.

You only have a few moments to breath; you have to push again.

She kisses you on the lips; you’re almost there.

She loves you and she is proud of you.

You hear another cry; it’s all over.

You have a daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

You look up sleepily.

Your body had been exhausted; you had the chance to meet them before you fell asleep in your room.

Next to your bed you see a bleary shape swaying gently; in your wife’s arms is one half of the twins.

On the other side is the small bed they share; the other half is there.

You push yourself up and wipe your eyes; she looks at you proudly with a big grin.

She kisses you and passes you your daughter; you can see how in love she is with them both as she checks in on your son who is soundly asleep.

You still haven’t completely decided on names; the nurse asks when she comes in to check on you all.

Your wife is sitting on the edge of your bed paying more attention to the baby than to the nurse; you ask her to ask again later.

You ask her what she thinks out of the names you had already chosen; she tells you her choice on the condition you pick their middle names.

One by one throughout the day you have visitors all coming to offer their congratulations.

You must look a mess; no one cares as they hug you all and cuddle the twin’s hello.

It’s well past lunch time when the boys come in; Noah is clinging to Skye like a monkey and Theo is looking for his mothers.

When Clint and Coulson get there to meet them, you declare them godparents.

They ask for names; so does the nurse.

You tell Clint that he is holding Owen Samuel.

You tell Coulson that he is holding Isobel Natalia.

Your wife looks at you; they have your last name and it was a simple choice in your mind.

You smile at her as her grin grows and she kisses you in a way that make your friends pay even more attention to the children.

You’re Maria Hill and you sit on your hospital bed with your wife and four children; Skye stands at the end of the bed and aims her phone at you all.

You have your first picture of your entire family.

It’s perfect.


End file.
